Conventional electronic integrated circuits generally comprise an integrated circuit chip encapsulated in a package with a plurality of external metal pins that are insertable in a socketed circuit board. Lead wires connect the chip circuitry to the metal pins for transmitting or receiving electrical signals. An example of a conventional integrated circuit is a dual inline package (DIP), which has two parallel rows of external metal pins.
Optoelectronic integrated circuit chips transmit and receive both electrical and optical signals. A need exists for an optoelectronic integrated circuit having external pins that can be removably inserted into a socketed circuit board for transmitting optical and electrical signals. A need also exists for a method of coupling an optically transmissive filament to an optoelectronic integrated circuit chip to provide a secure mechanical bond and high optical coupling efficiency.